You're Part of Me
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: "Tell them I love all of them. Tell them thank you for always with me, they are the best friends I could ask for. And for the last time, I love you Makoto. Since you are part of me." A story of the loving relationship between Makoto and Gou, but shattered after her death. [WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH!] [Makoto x Gou] ONE-SHOT/ Might be OOC-ness/Few Grammar Mistakes!


**Disclaimer: **The characters is belong to respective owners!I only owned the story line and the OC in this!

**Synopsis: **"Tell them I love them all, I love all of them. Tell them thank you for always with me, they are the best friends I could ask for. And for the last time, I love you Makoto. Since you are part of me." A story of the loving relationship between Makoto and Gou, but shattered after her death.

**Pairing:** Makoto x Gou

**Rated:** T

**xxxXxxx**

**: || You're Part of Me|| :**

_Makoto x Gou _

**xxxXxxx**

Makoto standing in front of a tomb while holding a 3 months baby in his arms, his eyes full with sadness. He gently ran through his fingers on the tomb, a weak smile on his lips.

"Gou-chan, I miss you already…" A soft whisper escaped his trembling lips as the baby ruby eyes looking at him. Then the baby suddenly crying out, startling the olive haired man. Makoto look down at the baby and smile softly.

"Shhh Mika-chan. Daddy's here. Uncle Rin's also here." Makoto kiss the baby forehead and he look to his right, his green eyes meeting red eyes.

"Rin." Makoto nodded at Rin as Rin walk towards him.

"Makoto" Rin nodded back, and his eyes fell on the tomb. He growled as tears streaming down his eyes.

"First dad, then mom, now you Gou…" Rin whispered out, and he put his forehead on the tomb, tears keep streaming down as Makoto silently watching his brother-in-law crying. Mikasa already fell asleep in her father arms.

An hour later, and Rin want to leave the place. He look at the baby and kiss her forehead. A soft but lonely smile appeared on his face.

"You look so much like your mother Mika-chan… I'll see you around Makoto." Rin wave as he walk away. Makoto look down at his baby and also went away, leaving the tomb.

**xxxXxxx**

"Do you think Mako-chan will be fine?" Nagisa asked worriedly as he looked over his sleeping drunk friend as Haru tidy up the table that full of beers tins. Rei sighed as he took Mika and went upstairs to put the baby in her crib.

"Hic… Gou…" Makoto mumbled in his sleep, and the other two tensed up. Haruka sighed and he slowly slide Makoto's arm over his shoulder, and he held tightly Makoto's waist.

"Nagisa, make sure the door and windows lock. And we might sleep here tonight." Haruka spoke up and he dragged Makoto away towards upstairs. Nagisa sighed and cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen.

His dark pink eyes slowly start to turn blurry, but he wiped them away. He look out at the opened window and saw the bright moon light.

"Gou-chan, who will I have to argue with now?" Nagisa whispered as tears appear again, and he continue washing the dishes as the tears still running down his face.

**xxxXxxx**

Haruka plopped down Makoto on his bed, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. He adjusted Makoto's weak body on the bed, took off his tie and black coat and fold it then put it on the floor. Haru look at Makoto's sleeping face. His eyes inverted to a picture on the bedside, and he picked it up.

Makoto and Gou were smiling shyly besides each other, but his hand were on her waist as her on his. Haruka smiled softly and a tear fell down, but he held back and left the room and went to check on Rei.

He opened the door and saw Rei staring down at the sleeping baby in the crib. Haruka tilted his head and walked towards the crib. He peeked down and a smile on his face.

"She looked so much like her mother…" Rei whispered softly as he playing the baby hand with his finger. He smiled at the as the baby gripped his finger in her hand. Haruka nodded as he touched Mika's soft hair.

"Do you think she will have muscles fetish like her mother too?" Nagisa suddenly entered the room, and the three men chuckled but the room suddenly turned silent again. Haruka staring down at the baby, and an image of Gou suddenly appeared in his head.

"I'm sure she'll be beautiful as her mother." Haruka whispered and the other two nodded. They looked at the baby and left out the room.

**xxxXxxx**

"E-Eh?! What do you mean by that Chigusa?!" Gou yelped as her cheeks were burning as her eyes widen after hearing her best friend statement.

"Oh Gou-chan! It's obvious! Makoto-senpai likes you!" Chigusa giggled as Gou just sighed at her.

"No way. Impossible." Gou mumbled as her cheeks still red, even though deep down, she actually want that to happen.

Gou's actually quite like the captain of the Iwatobi Swimming Team for a while, but she knew there's no way he could feel the same way as her. She shrugged it off and continue her lunch.

After the class ended, Gou as usual went to the swimming club pool and as she arrived, there's only Makoto there, as he watching a pair of butterfly at the green gate. She smiled at this and sneak behind the taller man.

As she finally reached behind him without making any noise, she gently reached her fingers on his neck and slides her fingers to his nape. He flinched and stand straight, clearly scared by the action.

"Ma…Ko…To…" She whispered out his name in a very creepy way, and he start to shaking in fear. He slowly turned his head to her but his eyes were screwed tight. Gou grinned at this.

She prepared herself and as Makoto opened his eyes slowly.

"Booo!" She shouted, and Makoto screamed in fears and his back collided on the green gate, his eyes widen.

"G-G-Gou-chan!" He shouted at her as she's laughing at him. He pouted at her and she wiped her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry Makoto-senpai! I-It just! Hehehe!" She giggled and Makoto sighed at the shorter female.

"Ne ne Makoto-senpai, where's the others?" Gou asked as she walked towards the changing room. Makoto blinked but then his cheeks redden.

"T-They skip today…" Makoto mumbled under his breath, and Gou's eyes widen at this.

"Skip?!" She shouted and Makoto just nodded. She kept mumbling about the next tournament is up, about her new regimen, new training, etc. But without she notices, Makoto walked up behind her and suddenly hugged her from behind. Gou's dace redden as she realized what happen.

"M-Makoto-senpai?" She stuttered out as Makoto nuzzled his cheeks into her hair. She doesn't know why, but she like his warmth on her back, but she shook her head. Makoto let her go and spin her around to made her look at him. His green eyes met her ruby eyes.

"G-Gou-chan… They skipped today because… They want to give me a chance." Makoto explained as his cheeks turned redder. Gou tilted her head.

"I-I like you… A lot! P-Please go out with me!" Makoto confessed, and his face were red as tomato, same with Gou. Her eyes widen in surprised. Makoto stay silent as he waiting for her answer. As he thought she's going to reject him, she nodded.

"I-I would love too…" Gou answered and his eyes widen, but his lips turn upwards. Tears forming in his eyes.

"M-Makoto-senpai!? W-Why are you crying?!"

"I-I'm just so happy Gou-chan!" Makoto answered as he wiping the tears away. She sighed at this.

"Gou-chan, let's go home. It's pointless if the other is not here." Makoto spoke up and she nodded. They walked out from the school gate, and holding hand in hand.

**xxxXxxx**

Gou stomped down the hall, her face is red with anger. The other students gave her path for her to walked, pretty much scared seeing the girl. She stopped in front of a class and slammed the door opened. Makoto and Haruka's eyes widen in surprised seeing the younger Matsuoka angered face. She stomped towards him and she stopped in front of him. Worried green eyes staring into the angry ruby eyes.

"Gou-chan? What's wrong?" Makoto asked as Gou clenched her teeth. Her eyes turn teary.

"Nothing… Sorry for disturbing…" She held back and walked out from the class, leaving the seniors. Makoto look at Haruka and Haruka nodded. Makoto nodded back and chased after Gou. He managed to catch up his girlfriend and dragged her to the roof top.

"L-Let me go Makoto!" Gou protested as he pulled her hand, but Makoto ignored her protested. As they reached the roof top, he opened it and locked the door. Gou glared angrily at him and looked away. Makoto sighed and he looked at her.

"Gou-chan." She looked to the left.

"Gou-chan." She looked to the right.

"Gou-chan." She looked to the left again, and somehow this angered Makoto. He pinned her on the wall and trapped her petite body with his huge body. Makoto looked down at her, his face showing anger and worried.

"Why are you acting like this?" Makoto asked and Gou looked down on the ground.

"I-I saw you…"

"Huh?"

"I saw you with a girl. And she kissed you."

"But Gou-chan…"

"You kissed her back." His eyes widen at this and he slammed down his lips on hers. Her eyes widen and she kissed back. They pulled back, panting for air.

"I-I didn't. I pushed her back. There's no way, I would cheat behind you…" Makoto whispered as he ran his thumb over her cheek. She nodded and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

They skipped their class the whole afternoon till evening, because of taking a nap on the rooftop under the clear blue sky.

**xxxXxxx**

"Noooo Makoto! Nii-chan will be home anytime!" Gou protested as Makoto kissing her neck, and she let out a moan. Makoto smirked at this.

"Gou-chan, it'll be fine. Just one round please?" Makoto gave her a puppy eyes look, and she sighed. She point one finger in front of his face, her eyes looking to the side.

"O-One round…" She whispered and Makoto grinned at this as he quickly push her down on her bed, his hands rubbing her sides as he sucking and licking her neck and collarbone. Gou gasped as he bites on her collarbone.

Makoto hand skillfully unbuttoned her blouse and leaving only her bra on. Makoto pulled himself back as he viewing her half-naked body. Gou's face were red and trying to cover her chest but Makoto hold her hands to side.

"You look beautiful Gou-chan…" He whispered as he unhooked the bra and thrown it away. He licked his lips as he staring at her chest.

"M-Makoto…" Gou moaned out his name, and Makoto attacked her lips with his, entering his tongue into her mouth. Gou kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Then suddenly the door slammed opened, revealing an angry Matsuoka Rin with a baseball bat in his right hand. Makoto quickly pulled himself off Gou as Gou covered herself with her arms. Rin's eyes traveled to Gou, and saw a hickey on her collarbone, then his eyes traveled to Makoto. His left eye twitched as his shark like teeth were shown. Makoto face turn pale as Rin pointed the bat on his face.

"Be prepared Tachibana Makoto. I give you 5 seconds to run. 1…" Rin starting to countdown as Makoto panicked and ran out of the house. As Rin reached 5, he chased after the panicked Makoto.

"COME BACK HERE TACHIBANA MAKOTO!" Rin screamed out as he chasing Makoto with the bat across the town.

**xxxXxxx**

Makoto nervously waiting for Gou at the park as he blew on his covered hand. It was winter, and it's been 5 years he had dating Gou. He pulled out a red box from his pocket and he smiled.

"Makoto! I-I'm so sorry that I'm late!" Gou gasped out as she stop in front of him. Makoto smiled as he wrapped his hand on her small hand. Gou giggled happily and she laced her fingers with Makoto's and he smiled softly.

"So, why are you asking me out to meet tonight?" Gou asked and Makoto green eyes look into her ruby's one. He gulped as he dragging her to a park. Gou eyes widen as she saw the sight of the park.

The trees were decorated with colourful lights. It's so colourful and bright, and a grin appeared on her beautiful face.

"Makoto…"

"It's beautiful huh?" Makoto asked and she nodded her head. Then she looked up at the night sky.

"It would be better if there's a sn-" Then suddenly, snow starting to fall down from the sky, and her eyes widen in surprised. She looked at her tall boyfriend that giving her a gentle and loving smile.

"It's snowing now Gou-chan. As you wish." Makoto whispered to her ear as he hugged her tightly. Gou hugged him back. He pulled back and he took her hand and pull of her glove. Gou blinked at this as Makoto pulled out the red box and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a red ruby on it. Her eyes widen as he took out the ring out from the box. He showed it in front of her, and her eyes turn teary.

"Gou, we've been together for 5 years, and surprisingly you are my first girlfriend. And I want you to be my last, as I want to take your hand, and take you as my love life. Will you… marry me?" Makoto looked down at her, and tears falling down on her red and warm cheeks. She nodded.

"Y-Yes Makoto. I will…" She whispered out and Makoto eyes filled with joy tears, and he put on the ring on her left ring finger. She hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her small waist and they kissed deeply.

**xxxXxxx**

"Congratulations!" Their family and friends greeted the newlyweds as they walked out the church. Makoto shyly scratching his cheek while Gou waving her arm around.

"Hey! Throw the bouquet! Throw the bouquet!" Chigusa yell out as little girls to women gather around in a spot. Gou grinned as she turned around and threw the flower into the air. They all shout as they tried to catch the flower and then it landed on…

Rin.

Rin's eyes widen as his hands suddenly caught the red flowers. He looked up at the disappointed females then the flowers again. Then it hit him.

"Why did you throw the bouquet at me Gou?!" Rin shout as his cheeks redden slightly. Gou giggled as she hugged tightly her brother.

"You're the one who caught it nii-chan. I hope I will have a nice sister-in-law soon nii-chan~" She sang and his cheeks redden. He sighed and hugged her back.

"Why are you growing so fast Gou?" Rin whispered and Gou look up at her brother, a smile on her lips.

"Well, it's my time onii-chan." Gou whispered back and earned a kiss on her forehead by her big brother. Rin sighed sadly as she walked away to their mother. Makoto came to him and handed him a glass of champagne. Rin glared at him and took the drink from Makoto's hand and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry from taking her away from you Rin." Makoto smiled softly at the older brother and Rin clicked his tongue.

"It's fine. It'll be better if you're the one for her instead of some guy I don't know." Rin mumbled out as Makoto laughed nervously at him. Rin looked up at him and another sighed come out from his lips. His eyes turned serious as his red eyes stared into the calm green eyes.

"Makoto. I'm giving the responsibilities of taking care of my sister to you now. I've been taking care of her ever since she was a little baby. I knew I never been a good big brother, but I do want a best for her. She's been through a lot with you, and now she's a young lady that married to you. I am trusting you in this." Rin spoke up and Makoto's eyes widen in surprised but it soften again. He chuckled as the red head growled at him.

"I promise Rin. I'll be taking care of her, loving her and loyal to her with whole my life."

**xxxXxxx**

Makoto held tightly his wife as she's crying into his chest. His mother-in-law just passed away, and Gou was devastated. The woman had taking care of her and her brother alone after their loving father passed away. And Gou loved her dearly as her mother is also her best friend and the best mother she had.

"Makoto… She's gone… She's gone…" Gou whimpered as tears still pouring out her eyes. Makoto rubbed her back gently as he nuzzles his nose into his wife hair. Right now they were just done the ceremony, only both of them left. Gou's eyes were red, as she's been crying the whole day. Her lips were dry and her face is pale. Makoto hugged her tightly as he trying to comfort her.

"It's okay. I'll be here, I'll always be here Gou-chan…" He whispered softly. Then suddenly the door opened, revealed pale face Rin.

"Onii-chan…" Gou called out as Rin slowly walked towards their mother ashes. He kneeled down, and tears falling down his face. He was trembling, crying. He just came back from the National Japan Swimming Competition, and he went straight here after heard that his mother passed away.

He pulled out a gold medal from his pocket and put it in front of his mother ashes, and his lips trembling.

"M-M-Mom… I-I won the Nationals mom. I-I won. I-I-I didn't make it to show you m-mom. I-I'm so sorry. I-I should be here when you need me. But all I care is the stupid competition while I know that I should be taking care of you." Rin sobbing through his speech as he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and he knew it was Gou's.

"Nii-chan, mom's so happy when you entered the final. I could've swear I saw she's crying when she knew that you did it. She told me she's proud to have you as her son and she's happy as long as you'll be happy. S-she also told me to continue your dream… She'll always support you. We will always support you." Gou whispered out their mother last words and he nodded. He turned around and hugged his sister tightly.

"Gou… Don't leave me." Rin whispered out as he hugged her tighter into his chest, and Gou nodded, the tears escaping her eyes again.

Makoto smiled and left the room, leaving the two siblings alone. They need spaces, a lot of it. And Makoto, Haruka, Rei and Nagisa will always support them.

**xxxXxxx**

"Makoto! Makoto! Wake up!" Gou excitedly jumped on the bed, waking her husband up. Makoto rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. He sat up and looked at his dearest wife. Her face were bright, as she grinned and her eyes sparkling. He smiled softly at this.

"What is it Gou-chan?" He asked as he hugged her tightly into his arms. She giggled as she heard his morning voice. He sound so sexy with that voice of his.

"Guess guess~" She excitedly snuggled into his chest and he laughed lightly. He kissed her forehead.

"I don't know. Tell me." He demanded and as she about to opened her mouth, she suddenly closed her mouth and quickly rushed towards the bathroom. Makoto being the worry-wart he is chased after her and as he arrived at the bathroom, she was puking out into the toilet seat.

He walked beside her and rubbed her back gently and waited till she was done. As she's done, she flushed the toilet and walked to the sink and washed out her mouth. Then she looked back at Makoto.

"Makoto, I actua-"

"You can tell me later love. Let's get you on the couch first." Makoto smiled softly at her and accompany her to the living room and put her on the couch. She sat down and sighed. Makoto went to the kitchen and few minutes later, he came out with her favorite tea. Gou smiled as he put it down on the table and he put the tea in front of her.

She took it and she inhaled the scent of the tea and drink it slowly. A calm smile appeared on her face. Makoto smiled and he sat down beside her on the couch.

"Now, what are you going to tell me about?" Makoto asked and Gou handed him a piece of paper. He took it and read it.

"Well… I'm preg-!" She suddenly fell down on the couch, his bigger body against her smaller one. She felt his body is trembling.

"Gou-chan! I love you so much! Thank you!" Makoto grinned widely as he kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. The paper fell down and there's a '+' sign on the paper.

**xxxXxxx**

"I want a melon!" Gou grinned as she rubbing her 8 month belly. Makoto laughed lightly and he went to the kitchen and then brought out already cut melon. Gou eyes sparkled as Makoto put it in front of her. He sat in front of her and stabbed the melon with the fruit fork and put it in front of her lips.

"Say Ahhh."

"Ahhhhh~ Tasty~" Gou gently chew the sweet fruit inside of her and Makoto laughed lightly at her cute reaction. Then he feed her another one. Gou took the fork and stabbed the fruit and waved it lightly in front of him.

"Your turn Mako-kun~" Gou sang and Makoto opened his mouth and Gou feed him. He smiled as he chewed the melon. The kept feeding each other till the fruit is out. Gou sighed happily as Makato cleaning the plate and fork.

"Thank you Mako-kun~ You knew me to well~" Gou sang and she earned a peck from Makoto on the lips, and they both laughed lightly.

"You're my wife Gou-chan, so I should expect your cravings." Makoto smiled softly and Gou giggled. Suddenly she gasped out and hold her stomach.

"G-Gou?"

"I-It broke…" She whispered out, and his eyes widen at this.

**xxxXxxx**

"Gou!" Makoto slammed open the door and he saw his wife on the bed. Makoto entered the room, followed by his friend. His face clearly show worried, and as soon as he saw his wife and a baby in her arms, he grinned brightly. He hugged her, careful not to squeezed the baby in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He whispered and Gou nodded at him. He looked down at the baby, and his eyes filled with tears.

"She's beautiful…" Makoto mumbles as he held the baby in his arms, careful not to drop her. The baby yawned and he smiled.

"Awww! She's a cutie! Name her name her!" Nagisa peeked on the baby with the others. Rei muttered "Beautiful" under his breath as Haruka's eyes sparkle. Makoto thought about something and look at Rin. He gave the baby to Rin and Rin carefully took her. He looked down and a small smile on his face.

"Name her onii-chan." Gou spoke out and Rin's eyes widen at this. He looked at the others and they nodded too.

"Well… If you say so. I'll name you Mikasa. Tachibana Mikasa." Rin whispered and kissed the baby forehead. Mika smiled and the other "aww" at the scene.

"But I want to name her mackerel…" Haruka spoke up and all glared at him and he sighed.

"It was a joke."

**xxxXxxx**

"Mrs. Tachibana. Your heart has weakened." The doctor told Gou and Makoto as Makoto hold Gou's hand tightly as Gou held his hand back.

"D-Doctor. Is there anything that can save my wife?" Makoto almost chocked as he look at the doctor in the eyes and the doctor sighed.

"There is. There will be operation. But it has 50/50 chance. It's really risky." The doctor told them both and they looked at each other.

"I want you to have a rest Mrs. Tachibana. No more heavy works. And then…." The doctor trailing off and they both thanked him and went out from the room and hospital.

As they arrived to their home, Makoto hugged her tightly, his body is shaking. Gou smiled softly as tears fall down on her face.

"Don't go Gou, please don't…" He whispered, his voice is shaking and Gou laced her fingers with his. She looked at him in the eyes and kisses him deeply.

"I won't. I love you Makoto. I'll always will." Her soft voice were trembling, and his teary eyes met hers. He kissed her again, holding her tightly, scared to let her go.

**xxxXxxx**

Makoto held Gou's hand as the other holding Mika. Gou's smiled as she saw her lovely husband and daughter. Her friends were also there. She'll be in the operation room in few minutes. And this'll be the time she'll see them, might be their last one. Nagisa hugged her tightly, afraid of what will happen.

"Gou-chan…"

"It's Kou." She giggled weakly and a grinned appeared on his face. But it was a weak grinned.

"Be strong Gou-chan, we'll be support you." Nagisa spoke and she nodded softly, muttering a thank you. Haruka stepped forward, and he held her hand.

"Haruka?" She asked and Haruka gave her an encouraging smile. He kisses her forehead lightly and hugged her weak body. She hugged him back, and he pull away.

"Kou, we'll wait for you alright?" Haruka voice were determined, but his eyes were showing concern. She smiled softly. Haruka gave space for Rei and Rei stepped to her, adjusting his glasses.

"Gou-san, we'll be here for you. I-I… I'm sorry for everything I did…" Rei apologized and Gou laughed weakly and she shook her head.

"Thanks Rei. But you never did anything to me. If you did, I forgive you." Gou muttered and Rei nodded. He hugged her weak body awkwardly and pulled back. Chigusa's crying as she suddenly hugged her best friend body. She's crying hard and sniffing. Gou smiled.

"You are the best buddy I ever had Chigusa…" Gou whispered and Chigusa nodded, and she looked at her.

"I-I want us to hang out like we usually did later Gou-chan. Promise?" Chigusa asked, and Gou smiled softly.

"Yep. We will." Gou grinned and Chigusa hugged her again. She pulled back as she heard a coughed. Ri stepped forward, his face was scowling. He hold her hands and kisses it. His hand were trembling, and she feel it. Rin's teary eyes look at hers.

"Onii-chan…"

"Gou. I love you. Please be strong. I'll be here, we'll be here. I promised dad and mom to look over you. I can't afford it if I lo-" The word stuck in his throat, and Gou put her other hand on his, a soft smile on her pale face. She kissed on it.

"I love you too Rin. You are the best big brother I could ask for. I'm grateful to have you as my big brother." Gou whispered weakly and Rin nodded. He kissed her hand, then her forehead, her cheeks, on her eyes, her brows. He was afraid, he was scared. He wasn't prepared for another lost. He pulled away and squeezed tight his sister hand for the last time and let it go.

"Makoto…" Gou whispered and Makoto walked towards her, his eyes were red as he held their daughter in his arms. Gou grinned and as Makoto stood beside her, she hugged him tightly, and kissed him deeply. Makoto kissed her back, and as they pulled apart, his lips were trembling and tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry Makoto. Please smiled for me." She whispered, and Makoto forced a smile on his face. Gou's smiled at this and kisses his cheek. She squeezed his hand and look at him.

"Mika-chan…" Gou called out her daughter as she held her into her arms. She nuzzled her cheeks against the baby soft head. She kissed on her daughter face, tears finally fell down her face.

"I-Im so sorry I couldn't make it to see you growing up… I love you so much."

"N-No Gou. Don't say that." Makoto whimpered as his eyes widen. She shook her head and staring to her baby. Mikasa's eyes opened and as she saw her mother, she grinned happily. Gou laughed at this and kisses her again. She handed her daughter to Makoto. Makoto took his daughter and held her tightly.

"Makoto, come here again." Gou called him out, and he bent down, and she kissed him again and he kissed her back, deepen the kiss.

"I love you, I love you Makoto. I love all of you guys." Gou whispered out. Rin's eyes were shadowed by his hair, his hand formed into a punch. Nagisa and Chigusa were crying out as Rei's sniffing hard. Haruka's eyes were also shadowed, but a tear fall down.

"Mrs. Tachibana. It's time." A nurse called out and Gou nodded. She squeezed Makoto's hand for the last time.

"Gou, I love you, so much, forever." Makoto called out and Gou looked at him, tears streaming down.

"I love you too Makoto. Forever."

**xxxXxxx**

The red light on the Operation Room turned off, and the door opened. Makoto stood up quickly, followed by the others. Rin and Makoto quickly went to the doctor, their eyes filled with hope. The doctor took off his mask as he's looking down on the ground.

"D-Doctor, how's my wife?" Makoto asked, but the doctor still silence. Rin growled and he grabbed the doctor collar.

"What's my sister freaking condition doctor?!" Rin shouted and the doctor eyes met his. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, she couldn't make it. We tried our best, but she still couldn't make it." The doctor confessed and Makoto's fell on the ground, his eyes widen as he looked down on the ground. Rin's eyes widen and he shoved the doctor away.

"I'm sorry…" The doctor apologized again and left the place. Rin ran out the hospital and as he reached outside, he screamed on top of his lung.

"GOU! WHY?! Why?! Why?!" He kept asking as he gripped his hair into a fist. He slowly fell on the ground, and he hugged himself.

"Gou… You promised me you will never leave me…" He whispered out as tears falling down from his eyes .

Makoto on the other hand, tears fall down from his eyes and his body is trembling. He kept muttering words that can't be heard. Haruka hugged his childhood friend, and Makoto hugged him back. He gripped Haru's shirt tightly and he let all the tears out. Haruka also felt tears in his own eyes. It was out of character for him, but losing a best friend. It's so hard, even for him.

Chigusa crying hard as she put her face into Nagisa's chest. Nagisa rubbing her back as to soothing her, but Nagisa himself is also crying. Rei sat on the chair as he took off his glasses. He put his hand over his eyes, and his shoulders trembling hard. He held back the sobbing, but his eyes were tearing out.

Without the other realized, Mikasa who was laying in her trolley waving her arms in the air, as she's playing with someone. Mikasa saw her mother, and her mother is playing with her small hands.

"_I love you Mikasa… Please take care of your father for me…"_ With that, Gou disappeared into thin air. And Mikasa's crying out for her mother.

"Maaaa! Maaaaaaaa!" She crying out as Makoto quickly hugged his daughter. She soon fallen asleep in her father's warmth.

**xxxXxxx**

Makoto wake up suddenly, and he felt wet tears on his cheeks. Was that all… memories? He wiped his tears away as he look at the empty spot besides him. He rubbed his hand over the empty spot. He looked up at the clock on the wall. The ceremony were yesterday, and after he went home from the graveyard, he drank all the beers he bought and drunk. It must be Haruka that help him get into his bed.

He stood up and walked out to see his daughter. He opened the door of his daughter room and saw her peacefully sleeping in her crib. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. He left and went back to his room. As he looking around the now empty room, he saw a white envelope on his table. He blinked and picked it up.

His eyes widen as he saw the handwriting on the envelope. It was belong to his wife. He tear it opened and pulled out a folded paper from the envelope. His shaking hand slowly opened it and he began to read on the letter.

_Dear my dearest husband Tachibana Makoto,_

_If you were reading this, that's mean I already left this world. I want to say, I'm sorry that I had left you with our daughter alone. I really want to be with you both. Please tell her, I always love her. And I'll always be there for her. And tell her I'm sorry that I'm not giving her the love a mother should give. Tell her I'm sorry because I didn't make any memories with her._

_I want to see Mikasa grown up, from baby to kid, to teenager, and to an adult. Please take care of her like a father should be, and also support her needs. I know you will always be the best for her._

_Also, please tell Onii-chan, that I'm sorry. I break our promise. I really want to know who'll be my future sister-in-law, but I didn't manage to it seem. Tell him how much I love him, he's the best, dorky over-protective brother I could ask, and I'm happy with it._

_Please tell Chigusa-chan that she's my best friend till the end. I love her, and I want her to be Mikasa's god-mother if you don't mind. Mikasa need a mother role in her life, and Chigusa's the closest one that I know and she'll be a perfect one for our daughter._

_Also tell Nagisa, I'll be missing out fights. He's an idiot, but a good kind. I'll miss him. Haruka too, he'll be the god-father for Mikasa if you want. I knew he will take care of her like you and Rin will. Rei will be her god-brother. He'll always make her happy. I want all of you to be in Mikasa's life. As long as she live, I want you all to be with her, good to worse. That'll make me happy enough._

_And for you Makoto. I love you, so much. You are the best person I could ask for to be part of my life. After knowing that I have a short chance of living, I was devastated. I don't want to leave you. I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you. I want to share more with you. I want to be in your life till your end. But it seemed that I couldn't._

_Remember our first date? You accidently kicked a ball and it hit on the scary man face? We had to run for our life. But it was fun._

_Remember our first fight? But you being patient with me, and you managed to calm me down._

_Remember our first making love? It was awkward, but I'm glad you were my first._

_Remember when you had to run all the way out at midnight just to fill my craving needs? I really glad that you sacrificed your time and rest for me. I was happy._

_Makoto, I'm really happy, that you've become my husband, and I've become your wife. It meant a lot. Our memories together kept flying in my head. And I can see everything, and when I was seeing it, I kept thinking, "What if Makoto never been in my life?"? It was hurt just thinking that. But I knew, that means I can't live without you by my side. You always there for me, from good to worse. And I'm a lucky woman to have you as my soul mate._

_I want to thank you, for accept me for who am I. For always been patient on me. For always being with me, for always support me when I need someone the most. For giving me and sharing your love for me. For introducing the world of love to me. For everything you have done for me that are actually too much to list on._

_Thank you for sharing our love and produce Mikasa with me._

_And also tell Mikasa, "Thank you for born to us. I love you". I leave a present for her, please give it to her when she's 18. I hope she'll love it._

_I love you Makoto, I love you. I'll always repeat it if I were alive._

_Tell them I love all of them. Tell them thank you for always with me, they are the best friends I could ask for._

_And for the last time, I love you Makoto, since you are part of me._

_From:_

_Tachibana Matsuoka Gou._

Makoto can't hold all the tears back anymore. The tears keep falling down as he closed his eyes and his shoulder trembling hard.

"Gou… I love you too…" He whispered as he looked down at the paper again, and he put his hand on his heart.

"You're part of me too Gou." He muttered silently, as he began to mourn over her death.

**xxxXxxx**

**Tachibana Mikasa is the daughter of Makoto and Gou. Some might be curios, but I guess you can say she look identical to her mother, except her hair colour is more red-ish olive type. ( owo ; ) But she does have her ruby eyes. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I don't know what are you guys thinking about right now, but writing this fanfic is giving a huge headache for me actually. And I did try my best to express the emotions in this fanfic. I hope you all will like it! RnR are very much welcome! **


End file.
